rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Baralai Matthew Lennox
Baralai Matthew Lennox was born into a rich family that resided in Bevelle. His father, who was at the age of 68, was very high up in the Yevon religion, and his mother, who was at the age of 28, was more or less a gold digger who didnt really care much for Baralai's father. Although when Baralai was born his mother had made him the center of her whole life and attempted to get fall in love with Baralai's father. Even with the attempt by his mother, Baralai was raised in a disfunctional family leading him to become a very distant man when older. History Baralai was born to a disfunctional couple, Choe Chance Lennox and Chandler Matthew Lennox. Baralai was a huge shock to the couple, Chandler thought Baralai wasn't his child because he was to dark, but later through life Baralai had a great resemblance to Choe's side of the family. Baralai was born into a rather rich family, his father, was at the age of 68, had many connections which would later be transfered to Baralai. Chandler gave traded money to up and coming cities and to many companies that wished to advance themselfs, it has been said that Chandler was once a great supporter of ShinRa. Money is how Chandler met Baralai's mother, Choe, a known gold digger. The two had been dating for almost a year when Choe had found out she was pregnant with twins, but durning half way through her pregnancy she had began bleeding. When getting to the doctor they had told her that one of her twins had died, Choe had to carry her child that was still alive and her child that was dead inside of her till the due date. Baralai was born a week early on August 3rd, he was the second to be born. When Baralai was born he was completely healthy and Choe could not stop crying. After the birth of her child, Choe had decided to try and fall in love with Baralai's father inside of just using him for money or materials. Baralai was raised in the city of Bevelle, he was enrolled into an school that was ran inside of the Bevelle temple, where he studied Yevon. Baralai's father was extremely religous in the ways of Yevon but he did bend the rules every once and again. Baralai was extremely smart for his young age and would pass all classes he had with high grades, he was eventually bumped up serveral grades for his high intelligence. By the age of six Baralai had finished school and went off to Yevon's college, but after a few days after going to college Baralai's mother, Choe had fallen very ill, it was discovered that Choe had Leukemia for almost three months. Choe had to be put into a hospital till she showed any sign of decent health. At this time Baralai began to become close to his father. Fighting nearly ten years, Choe had finally died in her sleep just days before Baralai's birthday, being so upset he threw all of his birthday presents out his houses fourth story window, smashing them all against the ground. Since his mother's death he refused to celebrate his birthday. After his mother's death he became very distant from his father and others, he then began to lock himself up in his bedroom with his college work, Baralai had gotten multiple degree's and could do anything he wished with his life. Baralai is able to become a lawyer or even a doctor, but instead Baralai followed his father and became Yevon's new Praetor. By the time Baralai had became the Praetor of Yevon he was at the age of twenty seven, he began dating a young woman named Adrianne Latasha Caledine. The two dated for nearly two years in till some tragic happened, Adrianne's mother and father had been murdered by Yevon formed Al Bhed murder spree. Baralai had no recollection of allowing this to happen, instead Seymour Yancey Gaudet another high Yevon member hid this from Baralai. Adrianne had sent a letter to her close friend and queen of the Al Bhed, Rachael Mackenzie Alexander. Rachael had came and spent a few months with Adrianne and Baralai. Durning this time Baralai and Rachael had become extremely close and began to call each other sister and brother. Though Rachael had to return to Sindo when Seymour threatened attack on the Al Bhed population. Adrianne and Baralai had dated for a few years in till Baralai began to cheat on Adrianne with Yasmine "Angel" Umi Hart. Baralai had kept Angel and Adrianne a secret from each other for about six months in till Baralai had finally told each other about both of them. Roses and Prayers The story began as a average day for Baralai, he had left his home he had made with Adrianne to go see Angel at the 'Arcania' a shop Angel had been working at. Baralai had waited in the line for service behind a pleasent young lady named Tifa Lockhart. Baralai had finally gotten the courage together to tell Angel that he has a girlfriend already but before he could explain any farther Angel had fled the shop, leaving everything behind. Baralai attempted to follow her but instead ran into his best friend, Gippal Oliver Rangover. Gippal had began to tell Baralai about this beautiful young Al Bhed woman. Baralai thought Gippal was lying while he described her, saying that this woman was perfect. Cutting Gippal off in his deep story about the beautiful Al Bhed woman, the two went to Baralai's apartment so Baralai could tell the bad news to Adrianne. Sadly Adrianne already knew, Adiranne had began to throw everything in the room at Baralai instead of letting him talk. As Baralai began to walk to the door to leave Adrianne threatened to kill herself if he left, Baralai did so and left with Gippal. Gippal and Baralai had then met Angel, Rikku and Tifa again where they all arranged that Rikku marries Gippal instead of a man named Maximus Wyatt Moore, surprizingly Rikku was the Al Bhed woman Gippal was describing from earlier, later they met a man named Genesis Rhapsodos, who they took hostage and took refuge in Gippal's mother's house. After the Seymour and Angel wedding, Rikku and Brother's fight that caused Rikku to lose her left arm, Angel's murder & resurrection, and the Rippal wedding, YRTGBG had gone to a Blitzball game thanks to Gippal who had brought up the tickets Rikku and he were given for their wedding. Though before the game, while everyone had made it to their booth, a woman had locked them in. Maester Seymour had made an anouncement telling the people of Spira that his wife - Angel - had not died but was instead kidnapped by a group of rouged Al Bhed. Enraged by the lies Gippal had jumped across the open booths around the arena till he was face to face with Seymour. Gippal had pulled out a gun and tried to shoot at Seymour but his gun backfired. Seymour was instead shot by the woman who locked YRTGBG in their booth, Claire "Lightning" Farron who would later be found out as Rikku's half sister. Lightning had lead the group to a airship saying that she will bring them to a safe place, she had began to argue with Rikku while on the ship and caused great damage, she forced the group out of the ship just a few miles away from Taejin's Tower where the ground and eventually encountered Dahaka, a Fal'Cie, where the group were branded as L'cie on the spot. They all recieved an unclear dream of a man in mist; none were clear of their Focus. Eventually the group found a small town where they stayed at a Inn for the night; talking about what to do next as well as going to a bar to have a good night. Though Angel had then revealed to Baralai that she might be pregnant. The morning after Baralai had found a book writen by a man named 'Alexander Black' who turned out to be Isaac “Zac” Henry Alexander, Rikku's cousin. They soon found themselves at the doorstep of Isaac's apartment. After spending some time in Nautillus the group moved along to Banora to see Genesis' parents; on the way to Banora Angel had ended her relationship with Baralai, hurting Baralai greatly. In an attempt to get over Angel, Baralai had retreated to a local bar that was in a man's garage a few miles out of Banora. There Baralai had met a woman named Lily Moretz, the two had slept together but Baralai had left before Lily could wake up the next morning. The group, minus Angel, had made it on Gippal's new ship and flew to Esthar. Etymology Baralai '''\pronounced bear-o-lie\ is a boy's name meaning spirtial leader, or old wise one. '''Matthew \m(a)-tthew\ as a boy's name is pronounced MATH-yoo. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Matthew is "gift of God". Biblical: the name of one of the twelve apostles, who wrotethe first Gospel account of the life of Jesus. His name is a form of the Hebrew name Mattathia. The alternate spelling Mathew is an English surname variant spelling. Mateo is a Spanish form;Matteo is Italian; Mateus is Portuguese. Mathieu and Matthieu are French forms Personality Baralai is a man of many personalities, one of which a very serious and some what rude personality. Baralai says it how it is and does not sugar coat it. This personality he recieved from his father, a very serious, not nice, rude personality. Baralai takes things seriously and even more then serious, tends not to get jokes and just goes on with his own business, serious like. Or Baralai will have his very funny and wild personlity, this comes extremely rare. While in his funny state he still tends to be seriously serious, he will get jokes more often and even make a few. Usually in this state he will drink, laugh, and even give physical contact like hug and touch other people. Baralai will even loose all personality and become completely quiet and still. He won't talk to people, won't move or do anything else, this is usually when he is reading. Image Baralai likes to dress very plain, comfy and moveable. Usually he wears his Yevon robes which are long green robes with yellow and orange Yevon symbols on the shoulders as well as a orange roped belt. Baralai wears matching green slacks underneath and in both of his sleves of his robe are large pockets where he gets weapons and his Staff. While in his freetime Baralai will wear an all white outfit which is fairly baggy. The white outfit repersents his calmness and his great connection to peace and serenity. Still a comfortable wear for him he tends to wear this more often than his Yevon robes. Weapons Since Baralai is heavily influenced by his Yevon beliefs he rarely uses Al Bhed guns or technology but every once in a while he will use the guns when they are the only thing he has to use. Baralai relies heavily on his Staff which is made out of Vibranium. Vibranium is a metal that is extremely rare, it was deposited on the planet by a meteorite that is said to have once been a chunk of Mars. Vibranium absorbs soundwaves and is able to absorb the forces of even the greatest explosions. The Vibranium staff is at least five feet tall, the tip is extremely sharp and can puncture a hole in even the strongest metal, the top of the staff is formed into a circle that has five sharp points all around. In the middle of the circle is a floating star, no one knows how it floats in the middle. Relationships Gallery tumblr_lp7y1cGEwx1qdenk7o9_500.gif tumblr_lsqeh2mKTF1qmdpm7o3_500.gif tumblr_ltufqbsjqz1qjzh9ro1_500.jpg tumblr_lu5o8c4cwH1qfj2nyo1_500.gif tumblr_lulq14VbJN1qjyimgo1_500.gif Tumblr lukkg8Wsis1r2dvp0o1 400.gif Trivia *Speaks without thinking first *Baralai hates making mistakes *Is an extremely fast reader *Is questioning his beliefs in Yevon *Baralai is extremely blind and constantly needs his glasses, but he loses them so much that he depends on his ears to see. *Said to have slept with Rachael, but he refuses to say if its a lie or the truth *Is the second oldest of YRTGBG, Baralai was at the age of 46 when he began Roses and Prayers *Baralai is able to speak in over twenty different languages Category:List of Characters Category:Rimonster's characters